Is It Too Late?
by MyMushroomsMine
Summary: Itachi made up his mind, now it's too late to change it, or is it?


_**Hiyas :) **_  
_**Yes, it is another ItachiXHinata fanfiction. Hehe, each year I want to upload a Fanfiction dedicated to this special couple, and what better date that Itachi's birthday? So here is my Annual fanfiction.**_  
_**I hope you all enjoy it, please excuse any miss spellings or grammer errors :) I have re-read it several times, but I can never find all the mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

"You can't seriously be letting this happen, brother?" A frustrated Sasuke asked, fuming at his cool looking brother.

"Sasuke," Itachi tried, turning to his brother, "It's not my decision to make, besides she chose him, she chose him because she knew he'd make her happy, happier than I ever could"

"Bullshit! She _chose _him because _you _gave her no choice!"

Itachi was slightly taken back by his brother's outburst and momentarily allowed it to show. He managed to get his expression back to its impassive one before his brother could notice.

"Sasuke, you just don't understand."

"What's not to understand? You _love _her, Itachi, and she loves you. She has _always_ loved you! She would still be with you if you hadn't been such a jackass to her."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay away from her, after all Naruto is your best friend?"

"That's _why_ I'm doing this! He thinks he loves her but he doesn't, he is in love with someone else! I don't want him to marry her when I know that he'll wake up one day, realise the mistake he made and end up causing both of them to be hurt."

Itachi's eyes wandered to Sasuke, he could tell his brother was genuine, but he couldn't let Sasuke change his mind. Hinata would be better with Naruto, he wouldn't hurt her, he would care for love and protect her, something he, himself couldn't do.

"Itachi please, when you and Hinata are together you light up, not visibly or even verbally, but I can see that your happy, she does be too. I know that you think this is for the best but it isn't, not for anyone."

"Sasuke, I'd like to be alone, call me when you're going to leave for the wedding."

Sasuke sighed and stood, "Don't do this Itachi, at least tell her the truth."

Itachi released a shaky breath when his brother left, _how can I tell the truth when I know it doesn't matter?_

3

Hinata looked into the mirror. Her make-up, hair and accessories were all done and ready, all that's left is the dress. She closed her eyes ad turned towards her maid of honour.

"Come on Hina, let's get you into this dress." Ten-Ten tried to smile, but Hinata could tell she was worried. She was too.

"O-ok." She smiled in return and walked towards the dress hanging from the door of her closet.

The dress was beautiful, designed and made specifically for her. It was snow white, save for the lavender flowers t the bottom.

Hinata removed her robe and let it fall to the floor, she then stood into the gown and pulled t up her slender body. She felt Ten-Ten fasten the buttons in the back and let out a nervous breath.

As she looked in the mirror she gasped.

"You look beautiful, Hina, just like a princess."

Hinata ad to agree, she did look like a princess, but shouldn't a princess always have a prince at her side. When trying to imagine her prince, it wasn't her soon-to-be husband that she imagined.

A small tear fell from her eye.

"Shh, Hina, it's ok." Ten-Ten hushed, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, "its ok."

"I can't d-do this, Ten, I can't." Hinata whispered, wiping the tear away. "I don't love him."

"Then don't. Get into your normal clothes and leave, don't do something you'll regret, Hina."

Hinata turned towards her friend, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"But I have to, Ten-Ten, I need to."

"So you can get over the one man who you love?" another voice said from the door.

Both girls turned to face the new comer.

"Sakura?"

"Me too!" another voice called and Ino popped into the room.

Hinata smiled at her friends.

"Oi! Hina's upset, the last thing she wants is you two in here and arguing!" Ten-Ten scolded.

"Hey! We're only trying to help!" Ino argued, walking up to the two girls.

"Hinata," Sakura started, taking Hinata's hands in her own. "I know you think this is the right thing to do, but you need to think about what you _want_ to do."

"Yeah," Ino chimed in, placing her own hands on top of Sakura's.

"I have to agree." Ten-ten smiled, adding her hands to the mix. "I know you love Naruto, and don't want to hurt him, but this is your life."

Hinata looked up and met each one of her friends comforting smiles. "T-thank you, b-but my mind is made u-up." She forced a smile and stood back.

The three girls looked at each other, confused by the words Hinata had jus said.

3

"Jeeze, you left way too late, Itachi!" Sasuke scolded from the front seat of the speedily moving car.

"Forgive me, Sasuke, maybe next time I won't consider how she may feel and just rush blindly into things!" Itachi retorted.

"Hn."

"Why didn't you leave earlier? Aren't you supposed to be best man?"

"I told Naruto I couldn't do it, he understood. I was only going for the after party." The younger smirked.

Suddenly a huge line of traffic came into veiw.

"Damn, Sasuke, I'm getting out, take over." Itachi told his brother, stepping out of the the traffic halted vehicle, allowing Sasuke to crawl over into the driver's seat.

"Itachi," he called before his brother began his sprint, "Don't be late."

Itachi just smirked and began to run.

The streets were almost full, why did they choose to get married in one of the busiest cities in the world!

As Itachi ran, trying to avoid people if at all possible, the church soon came into veiw. The closer he got, he noticed people begin to walk out.

Itachi slowed down, _it can't be over already, can it?_

He saw one of Hinata's friends walking out and rushed up to her.

"Excuse me, Temari-san," he panted slightly, "Why is everyone leaving?"

The blond woman gave him a secret smile, "She didn't show, Hinata didn't show up, instead she gave a note to the maid of honour to be given to Naruto."

Itachi's breath caught.

Hinata didn't marry Naruto?

"Do you know where she is now?" he asked.

"My guess is the park." She winked and walked past him.

Itachi took another calming breath before he began his journey to the park. He didn't run as fast as he did to the church but his speed was still used.

He arrived at the park and noticed many people out enjoying the war weather. His dark eyes skimmed the people to fine her. His eyes finally found her.

She was standing by the lake, throwing breadcrumbs to the small ducks that waddled up to her, out of the water.

Her hair was still done up and she wore a beautiful pale purple kimono, presumably for the reception.

He began to walk up to her. "Why?" he asked when he reached her.

She didn't jump or make any action, she just smiled and bent down to hand feed the tiny duckling at her feet.

"I couldn't do it." She answered.

Itachi bent down beside her, taking some bread from her bag and spreading it for the other ducks. "I didn't love him. It wouldn't be fair, to anyone."

"True." He whispered. Her beautiful pearly eyes locked onto his s she spoke the words he had been waiting for for almost ten years.

"I love you, Itachi. I have only ever loved you," a small tear fell from her cheek "I'm sorry I allowed myself to be pushed away, I didn't think . . ." she was cut off by his lips covering hers.

He smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to fall on his back, Hinata falling on top of him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I thought it'd be better for you. I'm sorry. I love you." He whispered.

Her lips me his once again. The two rested together on the grass until Itachi jolted slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, moving her head up.

"A duck just attacked my hip."

**_I hope you enjoyed it. Thi_****_s was actually inspired by_****_ Tony Christy's 'Is This The Way To Amaril_****_lo', yeah, don't ask . . ._**

**_Happy Birthday Itachi!_**


End file.
